The invention relates to an ironing device for industrial use, having an iron which has an electrically heated and temperature-regulated sole as well as at least one temperature sensor arranged on or adjacent to the sole and a heater connected by a flexible lead to a source of heating current.
In known irons regulation of the heating of the sole of the iron is effected by means of a thermostat or thermostats which are accommodated in the iron itself, fastened to the sole. For industrial use this is unsatisfactory, inter alia because of the thermal hysteresis of the usual bimetallic thermostats, because of the relatively high power which has to be switched directly by the contacts of the thermostat, and above all because of the high frequency of switching and the working life demanded.